


Moonlight and Mickey Finn

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drugs, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there can never be enough drugged-up John fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Mickey Finn

"You," Rodney ordered, yanking the woman's arm. "Get off him."

With a disgusted look the woman rose to her feet, tugging her arm free.

"Hiya, Rodney," John slurred. He was stretched out flat on the grass, grinning happily up at the stars.

Before Rodney could stop her, the woman hurried away into the night. But it was a small village. "I'm sure Teyla is going to be very interested in what happened here tonight," he called out after her. "And trust me, I'm going to explain it to her in great detail."

A panicked look as the woman glanced over her shoulder, then broke into a run.

"Oh, she will find you," Rodney shouted.

"My hero." John spread his arms flat on the ground, still grinning gleefully. "Thank you, Rodney."

"Yes, yes." Rodney waved him off. "Good thing I decided to get a little fresh air."

Which was partially true, so technically he wasn't lying to John. But he had seen how that woman watched John all evening, heard her ask how he activated the ancient monitoring equipment. Rodney didn't trust her, not one bit and maybe when he went for a walk he was sort of following the two of them but clearly, the people of this planet needed to be watched.

"Sheppard," Rodney said sharply. "Your glass, where's your wineglass?"

John sat up, then frowned at him. "Wow, I don't feel so good."

"No, you don't, because unless you've completely lost your tolerance for a single glass of wine, lovely miss I-want-to-make-Sheppard-babies drugged you. Slipped you a mickey, so to speak." Rodney knelt and felt around on the ground. "God only knows what's running through your system right now."

"She was kind of pushy." John mused.

"Precisely." Rodney spotted something glinting in the moonlight. He crawled over and yes, John's discarded wineglass. "Great, I got it, now lets get you back to the city."

"She wanted sex."

Rodney stuffed the small glass into his vest. "Yes, she did."

"I like sex."

"Uh huh." Rodney reached up to activate his radio. "Come on, let's--" Then stopped short. He was pretty sure John's pants weren't unfastened a moment ago. "What are you doing?" he asked, even though it was pretty obvious what John was doing considering where his hand was.

"But not with her," John said. "I tried to tell her that. She wouldn't listen."

"Stop it," Rodney insisted, trying not to watch and failing miserably.

"But now you're here." John grinned.

Rodney's pointed at John's crotch. "Put that away. Please."

John glanced down at his cock as it slid through his fist. "What, you don't like it?" he asked sadly.

"I didn't say that," Rodney said quickly, sitting back on his heels. He was unable to stop staring at John's hand. Arm. Everything. "It's just--you're drugged right now and, and--"

"It likes you. A lot." John spread his legs. "See?"

And Rodney did see, now that the bright light of the moon was illuminating John completely and oh yes, John's cock was happy and perky and eager. "Sheppard--as much as I, you are very--it's the drugs, you have to know that."

John leaned forward. "You always smell so good, Rodney."

And John was grinning again, sly and dirty this time. His teeshirt collar was stretched out--probably from that hussy grabbing at it--exposing the hollow of this throat and his eyes were heavy lidded and that--that was from the drugs, Rodney reminded himself sternly and it didn't matter that John was throwing himself at him--although oozing was more like it, flowing maybe, flowing forward, somehow covering the ground between them, moving as ridiculously graceful as always and oh--Rodney loved the way John moved and he wanted John to move all over him.

"Gate," Rodney blurted out. "We have to get you to the gate. Back to the city. So--button up."

John shook his head. "Nope. Want to stay here. With you."

"John," Rodney said as firmly as he could, because clearly John was out of his mind.

"C'mon, let's fool around." John put a hand on Rodney's arm. "You're prettier than she is. What'ser name." He jerked his head in the direction the woman had run off.

"Really?" Surprised, Rodney glanced down at the hand resting warmly on his bare forearm.

"And smart," John added. His hand slipped from Rodney's arm, landing on Rodney's thigh. "Super smart."

"Well, yes, I am--hey, watch that hand," Rodney yelped as John groped his crotch.

"You do like it," John crowed, discovering that Rodney's cock was as happy and eager and perky as his own.

"Well, of course, you're--." Rodney waved a hand helplessly. "Undone."

John chortled happily, then grabbed Rodney's waving hand, pulling it in and placing it--oh, fuck. Rodney fingers curled around John's warm, hard cock and god, it was wet at the tip and his own cock throbbed with sympathetic need.

John's eyes fluttered shut. "Rodney," he sighed.

There was nothing Rodney wanted more than to touch John, touch him and taste him and stroke him and maybe suck him, a long slow blowjob that would make John writhe and moan and maybe laugh that loud stupid laugh but no--not like this. With the drugs.

Rodney jerked his hand away. "Listen, Sheppard."

John's eyes opened. His expression grew quizzical as he listed toward the left.

Steadying John with an hand to his shoulder, Rodney tried again. "Listen, Colonel, I've got to get you back to base."

John promptly shook his head. "No."

"Look." Rodney pulled the wine glass from his vest. "Remember this?" He waved it in front of John's face.

"Wine," John pointed out.

"Right. There was a drug in this wine, one to make you--suggestible, apparently."

John swayed forward, resting on one hip, an arm propping himself up as he examined the glass intently. "You think?"

"Yes, I do. Now listen carefully," Rodney continued. John glanced up and met his eyes with a curt nod. "Good, you're paying attention. Now I don't know what the drug is but it could be dangerous."

John was craning his neck forward, his eyes now focused on Rodney's mouth as Rodney talked. "Dangerous," he repeated.

"Right," Rodney said, relieved that John was finally comprehending the gravity of the situation. "We have to get you back to the city and into the infirm--mmmph."

John's lips were soft. They pressed against Rodney's in a unexpectedly gentle kiss, a gentle kiss that did not stay gentle, but grew rougher and more insistent, and then--hey here, that was John's tongue, slipping past his lips. Rodney should have know John's kisses would be sneaky like that, getting in under his defenses, just like John himself.

"John," he said softly, pulling away. He didn't know who he wanted to strangle more, himself or John.

John licked his lips. "Nope, we're having sex now." He leaned in for more.

"Wait, wait," Rodney pleaded, stopping John with a hand flat on John's chest even though he wanted more of John's mouth on his and really, it was against his nature to be this god damn noble and if he stretched John out in the grass right now, who would know? "I have an idea."

John's brow crinkled. "About sex?"

Rodney nodded vigorously. He could feel John's heart beating against his hand. His chest felt...good. Strong. "Yes, all about sex. Us having sex. Lots of sex. Hours and hours of sex."

"I like blowjobs," John offered.

"Well, yes, of course." Rodney's face grew warm as he contemplated John's mouth. "We all do."

"Cool." John reached for Rodney's belt.

"Wait, wait, wait--" Rodney grabbed John's wrist.

This was going to kill him.

"First?" Rodney said, not letting go of John's arm. "First you have to come with me back to the city and let the nice Dr. Keller check you out thoroughly. Then and only then will we have sex. Lots of sex," Rodney added. "All night long sex. With blowjobs. And anything else way you want."

"Really?" John looked thoughtful. "All night long sex?"

"Yes, all night long, completely naked in a bed with clean sheets, rather than in the damp grass with the insects and little crawly things." Although seriously, Rodney would tolerate damp grass and bitey crawly insects to have sex with John.

He hoped John didn't realize that.

"Huh." John twisted his hand around so his fingers could stroke the sensitive skin of Rodney's wrist. "A bed would be nice."

Rodney breathed in sharply. "Yes. Exactly."

John cocked his head to one side. "Promise we'll have sex?"

"Yes, I promise," Rodney said, as earnestly as he could.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

John waited expectantly.

"Oh for god's sake." Rodney pulled his hand free crossed himself over the center of his chest. "There."

John flashed him a grin. "Okay. Let's go." He shifted to his knees, preparing to stand up.

Thank god. Rodney could have cried with relief and no, not disappointment, that wasn't what he was feeling at all.

Well, maybe.

"You might want to, uh, button up?" Not that the sight of John's cock peeking out from his unfastened pants wasn't appealing. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to stroll through the gate with the goods on display."

John ducked his head. "Oh. Right." He tucked himself back in, adjusted his boxers and then fumbled with the buttons of his trousers. "Huh. 'S not working right." He sat back down on one hip.

Rodney rolled his eyes. It was going to be morning by time they got back to the gate and his willpower could only last just so long. "Let me do it." He shuffled forward on his knees and reached for the fly of John's pants.

Unfortunately, it put him within range of John's mouth, and John proceeded to take complete advantage of the situation, nuzzling into Rodney neck, kissing and licking his skin with a happy little hum of contentment.

"Not helping," Rodney said, biting back a groan.

John laughed and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Rodney's ear. "Not tryin' to." He pushed his hips forward, bumping the swell of his still-hard cock against the palm of Rodney's hand.

"Jesus, you are so--" Rodney desperately struggled to get the last button fastened then grabbed John by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth, taking out all his frustration because hell, John wasn't going to remember any of this but he was and it was so hard doing the right thing and not taking advantage and no one was ever going to know and it just was not fair.

John clung to his shoulders and moaned a low, heartfelt moan, hand slipping under Rodney's shirt and onto his belly. Rodney released him abruptly and got to his feet, yanking a dazed John up with him. Activating his radio, Rodney barked, "Ronon, Teyla, meet me at the gate. Now." Holding John firmly by the elbow, they started up the path to the town.

The gate wasn't far, but walking was difficult with a staggering John, who somehow managed to grab Rodney's ass seven times in as many minutes. As they reached the town center, Rodney shoved John at Ronon, giving a terse explanation of the situation as he dialed the DHD and then finally, finally they were stepping through the gate, John's delighted laughter ringing in his ears.

With the traces of the drug still lingering in the wineglass, it took Keller less than ten minutes to synthesize an antagonist. Once Rodney determined John was going to be all right, he took off for a shower and a quick nap, then lost himself in the lab, following up on various projects, writing reports, getting done all the important work that he had to do. Teyla and Ronon returned to the planet, and Rodney was tempted to go too, just to see Teyla have at them but he really did not need a reminder of how it felt to have John's lips on his, or the way John's cock felt in his hand or how close he came to just going for it, consequences and conscience be damned.

It was more than twelve hours before he finally staggered back to his room.

"Hey, Rodney."

Rodney stopped short. John was sitting on the edge of the bed, a tenuous smile on his lips. "You're--you're out," Rodney stammered. "Obviously."

John nodded. "Yup. All better. The antagonist took care of it. Slept it off with no ill effects." He rose to his feet.

"Um," Rodney said as John approached him. Freshly showered, dressed in clean clothes, with that nice button-down shirt and wow, John shaved, hadn't he?

It was sheer torture.

"I just came by to say 'thank you', Rodney."

Rodney nodded wordlessly. It was because he had retrieved the wineglass, of course, that was why John sounded so sincere, and he didn't look mad which made sense because he didn't remember Rodney kissing and groping him shamelessly, of course not, no, no--and did John really have to stand so close?

"Did you mean it?" John whispered.

Mortified, Rodney clapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh god, you remember, don't you."

"Pretty much. Yeah."

Rodney peeked out from between his fingers. "And?"

John shrugged, looking...sheepish, of all things. "I was kind of all over you, wasn't I? I'm sorry."

"I didn't mind," Rodney said quickly, dropping his hand. "Honest. I should have been more, more firm with you but you're tricky when you are amorous, you know?"

John nodded, biting his lower lip. "You did just fine, Rodney. Honest."

Rodney let out a pent up breath. "Thank god."

"You took good care of me."

Rodney straightened his shoulders. "Yes, I did, didn't I?"

"But I distinctly remember you making a promise." John fixed his stare on a point just beyond Rodney's left shoulder. "About if I came back to the city with you."

"Yes," Rodney said. "Yes. I meant it. Yes. Every word of it. I crossed my heart, didn't I?"

"Really?" John smiled directly at him, blindingly bright. "All night?"

"All night. With blowjobs," Rodney said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. " And even the next night, too, if you wanted. Every single night. If it's something you want, I mean, assuming you're actually in your right mind at the moment--and not--not--oh"

Rodney stuttered to a halt as John leaned very, very close. "Yes, Rodney," John whispered, his lips nearly touching Rodney's. "I am."

And then Rodney didn't have anything left to say so he kissed John, a long lingering kiss and oh yes, he was a man who kept his promises. And then some.


End file.
